goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lunick Melts Julissa Montro Lopez Into Meat/Grounded
This is a grounded video by Sarah West. No credit to Luna Minami for vandalizing Elephant012's pages on GoAnimate V3 Wiki. Plot Lunick was sick and tired of Julissa Montro Lopez buying him some Shimajiro VHS's. so he kidnaps her and puts her into a conveyer and then ties her up. Lunick turns on the conveyer, shredding Julissa to pieces. Lunick celebrates. However, Amos Martin, Julissa's boyfriend, and Johnny Smith, Julissa's other boyfriend, got angry at Lunick for shredding Julissa into pieces. They take him to her funeral. However, Lunick yells at someone about Julissa being a bad girl and saying "Burn in heck, Julissa!" As a result, Amos and Johnny got angry at Lunick and they tell his father, Rei, to come and pick him up. Rei comes, picks up Lunick, and takes him home. Rei grounds Lunick with no shows and films made by Turner, Cartoon Network, and Warner Bros. Cast *Young Guy as Lunick. *Amos Martinez as Amos Martin and Johnny Smith. *Ruthie Martinez as Julissa Montro Lopez and Jessica Martin. *Joey as the Priest. *Kimberly as Rei. Transcript see Lunick in his room Lunick: I am bored. What would i do? (gets an idea) I know! I will kidnap Julissa and melt her into meat because she always buys me some Shimajiro VHS's! Ha! (10x) music from Video Outlaw plays and Lunick runs away from his room to kidnap Julissa to the Lopez household; Julissa was watching Girl Meets World walks up to Julissa Julissa: Lunick, what are you up to? Lunick: I am going to kidnap you and melt you into.. MEAT!! dun dun plays Julissa: Oh my gosh! Lunick, please do not kidnap me! Anything but kidnapping me! Lunick: Too bad, Julissa! kidnaps Julissa and takes her to the Chop Shop Julissa: Put me down, Lunick! Put me down! to inside the Chop Shop placed Julissa into a conveyer belt and tied her up Lunick: Okay, Julissa. Prepare to die! Julissa: Oh no! Amos, Johnny, save me! turns on the conveyer, pushing Julissa into the shredders Julissa: Please no! No! No! No! was close to the shredders Julissa: (screams in a female teenager's voice) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! gets shredded into pieces Lunick: Ole! I killed Julissa! and Johnny walks up to Lunick Amos: Lunick, how dare you shred Julissa! She was Johnny's other girlfriend and my girlfriend! Now we will revive her thanks to you! Johnny: Come with us, Lunick. We are going to her funeral! the funeral Priest: We are gathered together for Julissa Montro Lopez, who got killed by Lunick, a bad 11 year old human Save Um. Jessica: Julissa was Dominique's good friend, and my best friend! I am going to miss her! pushes off the Priest; and takes over the microphone Lunick: Julissa was a bads 13 year old girl! I hope she dies! I wish she can go to heck! Good bye, Julissa! Burn in heck! dun dun plays Amos: LUNICK, HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT JULISSA'S FUNERAL!!! YOU KNOW WHAT? I AM CALLING REI ON YOU!!! Johnny: I agree with Amos! picks up the phone Amos: Hello, Rei. This is Amos Martin speaking. Your son, Lunick, killed Julissa and disrespected her funeral! Take him home! Rei: He did what? He was going to be grounded! Thank you for telling me! Amos: No problem, Rei. Goodbye. hangs up Johnny: Your dad will be here to pick you up and take you home! Lunick: Please no, Amos and Johnny! Not my dad! walks up to Lunick Rei: Come with me, Lunick! You just killed Julissa and disrespected her funeral! We are going home! and Lunick leave the funeral Lunick: It was not fair, Dad! to the living room Rei: Lunick, how dare you kill Julissa by melting her into meat and disrespect her funeral! You know Julissa was a good 13 year old girl! That does it! You are grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan! Go upstairs to your room right now! No Turner, Cartoon Network, and Warner Bros for you! Lunick: (in Victor Volt's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Category:The Save Ums' grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Sarah West